nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
2009
Global Survivor 20: Conqueror's War was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for a few reasons. First of all, it's actually the first All-Stars game that has been hosted for Nemle Productions. This is sure to change in the upcoming years, but none like this. What made this ORG special was that this was an All-Stars game consisting of solely Global Survivor winners. Every single player had won a season of its series. This was truly the best of the best...and only one could claim the title! So who better to claim Player of the Year than the player who truly proved they were indeed the best of the best? JadeDiamond44 receives this honor for winning Global Survivor 20. She also won Survivor on Crack 2 this year. Not only for these reasons, but she's also only 1 of 2 players to have more than 2 ORGs within this year. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's not. This award is given to the player who truly tries their very best, but can can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. This year I gave the honor to Amunnakagoofyguy10. He's played 8 times this year and has only made it past the F10 once. Each and every time he's been active though. These awards are simple to give out. They are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here is how the stats stood: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Worst Avatar and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-Logo Ownage 09.png|Logo Ownage 2009 Award-Avatar Ownage 09.png|Avatar Ownage 2009 Award-Worst Avatar 09.png|Worst Avatar 2009 Award-Buff Ownage 09.png|Buff Ownage 2009 The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Name Ownage award (given to the Papagoi Tribe of Global Survivor 20) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Coat of Arms twist of Global Survivor 20). These awards are all self explanatory. Lene from the Global Survivor series is a player that you simply can't miss or forget. If you try...she'll literally shove her boobs, which she's very proud of, in your face! She was a barrel of laughs in her original season and only 10 times better in Global Survivor 20. This is why she earned the Memorable Player award. As with last year, the winner of Strategic Player sadly did not win their game. Carissa of Survivor on Crack 2 didn't control every round, but when she did...she made bold move after bold move. She even came up with a plot to eliminate the biggest social player in the game, who was her friend in the game, without having to do the dirty work or get the blame. This year I'm giving both the Oddest Player and Entertaining Player awards to the same player...duo...couple...person...whatever they'd be called. Ha! Global Survivor 20 allowed for a few people to play as 2 castaways. This was true for Abnormalbay, who payed both Brandon and Ibrehem. I swear that game gave Abnormalbay a split personality, because he'd literally have conversations between Brandon and Ibrehem. Not just in public for fun...but also in his confessional. The 2 would flirt, fight, make scenes, goof off, and even rant. Keep in mind...this is all the same person! Though it was very odd, it was quite entertaining. I chose Claudia from Global Survivor 16 as Luckiest Player due to tribal confusion around a mutiny. The tribe had agreed to all mutiny, in order to force a merge. Claudia did so, thinking her entire tribe would follow. However, when Victoria backed out...so did the others, leaving Claudia the only player to mutiny. Unknowing to Claudia, had she stayed in her original tribe she'd have been voted out next. Had everyone mutinied as planned...she would've been voted out next still. Her being the only to mutiny caused her to be alone, which opened the door for alliances to be made. She went on to place 4th instead of the 11th Place she'd have gotten had the mutiny gone any other way. For you to understand why I chose PokeSurvivor 2's Vicious for Unluckiest Player, I'll need to set you up. At the F5, it was the final TC the players would be voting someone out. Those who made the F4 would then have a Pokebattle to earn a spot in the Finale. Vicious was in a prime spot, having alliances with nearly everyone and a decent array of Pokemon to fight with. The only 2 players in the game who stood a chance of beating him in the PokeBattle were Dr. Akihabara & Casey. Knowing this and expecting votes from Casey & Melodi, Vicious convinced his allies Dr. Akihabara & Lance to vote out Casey. However, Lance failed to vote. This self vote earned Lance his 3rd strike and forced him to be removed from the game altogether. Vicious makes the F4 and the PokeBattle, but he loses out to Casey and Dr. Akihabara. Had Lance voted then Casey would've gone home that round and Vicious would've guaranteed himself a spot in the Finale. To worsen things, the Jurors all went on record to say they'd have voted him to win 8-0 had he made Finale. I gave the Dramatic Player award to Ruth Marie from Global Survivor 20. Ruth Mare is by far one of my favorite players in the Global Survivor series, but in this specific season she caused so much drama! She started several feuds, was caught in several lies, pissed nearly half the cast off, backstabbed an ally and even quit then unquit 3 times. Are you shocked yet? Well, how about if I told you this all occurred with Episode 1!? That's right! She was only in the game for 1 round, being voted out and getting 20th Place...but she still managed to cause all that drama before she left, stamping her mark in the game. Then finally, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. This was yet again so easy to decide. If you recall last year, JadeDiamond44 and Jillian_xox signed up as twins in Global Survivor 14 and made the Finale together. That is what won them the Best Partners award last year. I'm stunned to say...they did it again...and win it again! They signed up for Survivor on Crack 2 as Meghan & Cheyne (who are the real life partners in USA's Amazing Race 16) and made the Finale together with, yet again, an obvious alliance. The Best Rivals award goes to a group of 4 vs 1. Global Survivor 19 starred Jed and the "White Power" alliance, which included Jonathan, Charlotte, Muli & Itay. Hosting this ORG was fun, yet intense. Only because there was so much hatred in this game. "White Power" would tease and torment Jed and in turn Jed would fight back by purposely annoying them. The thing I believe pissed "White Power" off most is that Jed managed to overcome them all and make the Finale while they all fell 1 by 1, despite them having the majority. But it cost him in the end when they voted for Erinn to win the game simply out of spite against Jed. These next awards don't necessarily go to players for the best of what they did; just key moments in games. As mentioned earlier, Global Survivor 200 allowed for 4 specific people to play as 2 castaways each; Kristen/Brooke, Ibrehem/Brandon, Stephanie/Mary and Gregg/Matty. This was all made public knowledge from the start. However, poor Gareth must've forgot when he went to Matty, asking to help vote Gregg out of the game. Obviously, Gregg/Matty didn't like this and in turn got Gareth voted out of the game ASAP. But not before poor Gareth earned himself Dumbest Move of 2009. The Smartest Move is given to Charlotte from Global Survivor 19. That season allowed players to "purchase" their own twists through winning challenges. When a twist was purchased that sent Charlotte into Isolation it became a public rule that nobody was allowed to talk to her. This meant PM, AIM, Yahoo, E-Mail, etc. No form of communication at all...no exceptions...no excuses...no forgiveness. Wanting to get rid of her biggest competition, Charlotte used her friends outside the game to trick Cecilia into IMing one of Charlotte's alias AIMs. As much as I hated it...it did indeed break the rules given and Cecilia was sadly removed from the game, allowing Charlotte to get rid of her biggest threat. In Global Survivor 20 there were Hidden Immunity Idols hidden for every tribe, who all lived at the same camp. When Jade found her tribe's HII she helped her allies, Kristen and Stephanie, find their own tribe's HII. The HII of this season were powerful. When used properly, it allowed the user to single handedly remove anyone from the game...immune or not. Later in the game when Mary/Stephanie attempted to vote Jade out...Jade found out and used her own HII to remove Stephanie from the game and in turn remove from play the very same HII Jade helped her find. This act, and the much arguing that followed, is what earned 2009's Dramatic Moment award. The Biggest Turn Around is from PokeSurvivor 1. The Midori tribe lost so many challenges and voted out 7 of their members before merge. Daisy, Nastina and Wilbur entered merge with a 7-3 disadvantage, but instead of giving up they looked for cracks and found one in Cynthia. Using Cynthia, the 3 Midori went from getting a dismal 10th, 9th and 8th to getting a much better 5th Place for Daisy after the only 2 Squirpoks won immunity and 4th/3rd Places for Nastina/Wilbur after losing in the PokeBattles. I feel the Biggest Blindside was in Celebrity Survivor 1 when Ryan was voted out. He was in a majority alliance, but when Brent & Hoda convinced Kathy & Chris he was a threat...they both turned on him, expecting to apologize to their allies the next round and move on with the game. The Ironic Moment award! Eee! I had quite a few to choose from, but I think the one that was largest occurred in Global Survivor 15. Both Survivor7pi200 & Mbrenzy had both already won a season and both credited JayMeNooTun for their wins. In a show of gratitude, they both decided to worth with JayMeNooTun again in Global Survivor 15 to help her to finally win a season. Playing as Alex (Survivor7pi2000), Stephanie (Mbrenzy) & Mubarak (JayMeNooTun) they dominated the game and even managed to get to the F3 together. Now remember, the whole game Stephanie and Alex have been playing solely to get Mubarak to win. Alex even volunteered to get 3rd Place to esnure it. However, things didn't quite go their way when Stephanie won the game in a 4-3 vote. Funny enough, feeling loyalty and guilt for Stephanie...Alex voted her to win. They worked hard all game long to give Mubarak the win...and his single moment of weakness destroyed their entire goal. I created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The Lazy Bum award goes to the player who sat out and/or didn't do the most challenges in a single season. Funny enough this award goes to Lene, the winner of Global Survivor 12. Not only did she sit out of 5 tribal challenges, but she didn't even do 3 other challenges. The Big Bitch award is a bit self explanatory. Global Survivor 5 gave us Jon. A loud mouth know-it-all who put their right to say what's on their mind above all else. He wasn't voted out due to numbers, luck or even the game. The players voted him out simply cause they just couldn't stand to hear his cruel comments anymore. Boo Boo from Once Upon A Time would've technically been voted out quite early in the merge had he not won an ability (kind of like a HII) that saved his hide. He went on to make the Finale and earn 2nd Place. This is why he won the Under Dog award. The Chatterbox, Untarnished and Potty Mouth awards are a bit statistical. Ryan from Global Survivor 10 won the Chatterbox award for having the most posts in a single season (621). Myla5trolo and Abnormalbay tied to win the Untarnished award for winning the most seasons without ever receiving a single vote against them. They both won 1 game with no votes cast against them throughout. Then we have Cindy from Global Survivor 6 who wins the Potty Mouth award for saying the most number of allowed curse words; 82 in a single season. The Cry baby and Sour Lips awards are similar but not exact. The Cry Baby award goes to the player who complained the most over something small and unimportant. This was hands down given to Morgan from Global Survivor 4. She whined constantly over AIM and on the board because she felt her avatar was ugly and unworthy. Her attitude towards this subject eventually annoyed her tribe so much they voted her out over it. The Sour Lips award goes to the player who showed the least sportsmanship after being voted out. Lea from Global Survivor 14 gets this easily. After being voted out, he denounced his right as a Juror, quit in another NP ORG he was playing, started harassing myself and others on the boards, in AIM, on MySpace and on Yahoo. The Cut Prime award was given to the player who had the potential to shine in a game, but was cut before they could. This went to Yau-Man from Global Survivor 5 who literally headed the majority alliance in his tribe, was liked by all and hadn't yet received any votes against him. But in a single TC that all fell apart. The vote unexpectedly tied, went to Tie Safes (Purple Rock scenerio) and sent Yau-Man home. He didn't even get a vote in the round he went home. Rob from Global Survivor 4 was hands down the Sweet Pea. others may disagree due to the fact he was a strong competitor who talked smack and was disliked by many. But when it came to his friends...he was a true sweetheart. When his tribe of 3 was sent to TC...he laid his torch down so that his friends could continue on. Lula from Global Survivor 10 had an embarrassing loss to Mary at the Final Tribal Council, but in my opinion he was definitely the Puppeteer of the year. He came into the game and turned everyone against each other. He took control of every vote, made sure the challenges went how he wanted them to go and took out his competition. It wasn't until the F3 when he grew a heart and changed his strategy by taking Mary to the Finale instead of Dirk, who would've lost Jury votes. The Flirties award is another that is for fun and is just an adorable one to hand out. It goes to the couple who simply flirted the most in a given season. Linni and Fatih Babe (as Linni called him) from Global Survivor 11 win this award easy. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun for me. The Voodoo award is given to Abnormalbay for having a creepy NP ORG record. Playing in only 4 NP ORGs this year, he placed 1st, 12th, 1st then 12th. The Karma award goes to Ami and Ian from Global Survivor 6. They were enemies in the game and were quite outspoken about being that way. The round Ian was voted out, it was only due to the fact he threw his vote to Ami instead of sticking with his alliance. He didn't expect the other players to work with Ami, forcing a tie against Mbeki. The tie was broken by most past votes and guess who had the most? Ian. He went home knowing his vote could've saved him, but was wasted. Or was it? The very next round the vote tied yet again. This time Ami was in the tie with Rijesh. When it came down to past votes Rijesh had 0 and poor Ami only had 1...the 1 vote Ian had cast against her the round before. They focused so much negative energy on each other only to cost each other the game. These awards were given to those that I personally enjoyed hosting the most. Amanda from Global Survivor 4 had the Best Confessionals in my opinion, posting every day. She used coloring and went into great detail. Similar to this and in the same season, despite Misty only voting twice...she did so using creative images and imagination. That is why I awarded her the Creative Vote award. When it came to the best Juror Speech, Courage from Once Upon A Time take the crown. His speech was so long and extensive...he used 4 posts to say it all. "This woman is divorcing her husband because they were camping in the woods and playing Survivor and he voted her off." ...by Boo Boo from Once Upon A Time, winning the Best Quote award. "I blew up the f*ckin' whambulance!" ...by Terry from Global Survivor 7, winning the Personal Text Ownage award. The Dumbest Vote award was also another of my faves. As previously mentioned, Global Survivor 14 spawned the rivalry of Kristen G and Nicole. The two had their own allies and were all on the same tribe. The tribe was literally split 4-4 because of this rivalry. When the tribe went to their first TC, Nicole let her game-hatred of Kristen G guide her and her allies to vote against her. Kristen G, knowing Nicole would do so, had her own crew vote for Nicole's ally Dan (who had more past votes). In the end, Dan went home and the rest of Nicole's alliance fell 1 by 1. In actuality, had Nicole and her crew simply voted Lesie (Kristen G's ally) instead, then Leslie would've lost in a tie due to past votes. The game would've gone a completely different route. Had Nicole been thinking game instead of vendetta, she wouldn't have made that error. Below is what Michelle from Global Survivor 5 had in her signature, winning her the Siggy Ownage award: "Queen of Grace" http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/Nemle22/Annual%20Nemle%20Awards/SiggyOwnage08.gif